


Non-timeline specific Watson stories

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [100]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Jewish Character, Cats, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Holidays, Jewish Holidays, Kid Fic, Multi, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories that aren't anywhere in particular in the timeline of my 'Watson' series, other than the main pairings are together.  They will be mainly about the extended Eppes family.  (Most will be rated kid or teen.)</p>
<p>Contains:<br/>Drabble: Unannounced (explicit)<br/>Drabble: Hanukkah (kid)<br/>Ficlet: Christmas Afternoon (kid)<br/>Drabble: Grandma (kid)<br/>Drabble: The New Agent (kid)<br/>Drabble: Monster and Nena (kid)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble: Unannounced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don drops by the house unexpectedly.

**Title:** Unannounced **  
**Pairing: Charlie/Colby, Don **  
**Rating: NC-17, FRAO **  
**Summary: Don drops by the house unexpectedly. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**Warnings: Slash, M/M**  
**A/N:** Thanks to Munchkin for the beta.

  
  


“Oh shit,” Don whispered and froze.

He’d come over unannounced and let himself into the house, like he always did.He’d forgotten that he wasn’t supposed to be there – he and Will had been talking all week about playing Frisbee today but Will had gotten called into work so Don had come to see if Colby or Charlie wanted to play instead.His father was on a hiking daytrip with Millie.  


Don had come in the door and called out, but gotten no answer.Sensuous music drifted down from upstairs and he’d walked up the stairs, some instinct keeping him quiet.  


The music was coming from the bedroom and Don had taken a step closer then froze.Easily seen through the half-closed door were two naked men moving in a familiar dance.

Colby and Charlie were having sex.  


Don’s heart pounded and his body throbbed.It wasn’t a fiery urgent coupling, it was soft and slow and tender love-making.He was watching an intimate moment and he should leave but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Colby’s muscular body bent in a curve around Charlie’s slim one.Both men’s eyes were closed, Charlie’s head thrown back and Colby’s cheek resting against Charlie’s hair.Their bodies moved in perfect rhythm, their pelvises rocking together in the timeless motion of sex.

Don wondered if he and Will looked like that, totally absorbed in each other.Colby looked so relaxed, happy.Don watched Charlie’s face, seeing a peace that Don had never seen before.Certain parts of Don’s body desperately wanted to join them, remind both men that he’d been their lover in the past.Surprise them into a three-way.Fuck Colby’s ass as he fucked his little brother. 

The rest of him slowly and silently backed down the stairway and out the door.


	2. Drabble: Hanukkah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eppes start a new holiday tradition.

**Title:** Hanukkah **  
Characters:** Colby/Charlie, Don/Will, Alan, Nena

**  
**Rating: G **  
**Summary: The Eppes start a new holiday tradition. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**Spoilers:** Refers to S3 episode, "Provenance."  
**A/N:** This is one of several pieces that I wrote a while ago, but needed to wait to post until after I finished "A Family Found."

****

****Hanukkah—** **

“This doesn’t make you uncomfortable?”Charlie asked again.

“No, Charlie,” Colby repeated, and exchanged a look of exasperation with Don.

Charlie nodded, like every other time Colby had reassured him that he was happy to participate in the Eppes family’s Hanukkah.

The rituals were also unfamiliar to the Eppes family.Since Don had met Erika Hellman, he’d been talking more about religion and family traditions.So, Alan had dug his mother’s Menorah out of the basement and Charlie had calculated when the first star would appear in the night sky.

Now the three Eppes, Colby, Nena and Will were gathered around the Menorah in the front window, holding the words to blessings in both English and phonetic Hebrew.Don had added the lyrics for a hymn they were going to attempt after lighting the candles.The dining room table was heavy with cheeses, wine, applesauce and four kinds of latkes.

Colby watched Don’s gaze sweep over the room, comparing the preparations with the image in his mind.Charlie and Alan stood next to Don, and it was moments like these that the family resemblance showed the strongest.Three similar but distinctive men, each brilliant in their own ways.

Colby wished he had met Margaret.He probably would have liked her as much as he did Alan.Besides, she’d understood Charlie and Colby would have loved to be able to consult her whenever Charlie turned unfathomable.

For a moment, Colby felt Margaret’s presence in a way he couldn’t explain.She was happy, smiling on her sons and the new families they had formed, giving her blessing on their ritual.

Colby smiled himself, feeling at home in a way he hadn’t since he was a child.He held up his paper, cleared his throat, and prepared to start a new family tradition.

 


	3. Ficlet: Christmas Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Christmas with the whole new family.

**Title:** Christmas Afternoon **  
Characters:** Colby/Charlie, Don/Will, Alan, Nena, Monster

 **  
Rating:** G **  
Summary:** The first Christmas with the whole new family. **  
Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
 **A/N:** This is one of several pieces that I wrote a while ago, but needed to wait to post until after I finished "A Family Found."

 

**Christmas Afternoon—** ****

Christmas Morning came in the afternoon this year at the Eppes house, though it was more crowded than it had ever been.Morning started when Jenny dropped Nena off at the park at 2pm.Colby was there to greet her with a big ‘Merry Christmas’ then sweep her into the car to go home, where everyone was waiting.

Monster met Nena at the door to the house, then led her and Colby into the family room.Nena oohed and aahed over the tree and the presents and the full stockings.At Nena’s insistence, everyone had been given a stocking – from Grandpa Alan to Don and Will to Charlie, Colby, Nena, and even Monster.

Colby pointed out the dining room table to Nena, which was covered with the Christmas Day smorgasbord.Alan handed Nena a plate and Nena looked overwhelmed at the array of food in front of her.Alan had gone a little overboard with the smorgasbord, including sliced meat and cheeses, dozens of different kinds of cookies, nuts, crackers, cold vegetables, fruit, spreads, chocolate, and a punch bowl brimming with sparkling punch.Taking pity on Nena, Colby took her plate and put on it a few cookies, some cheese and crackers, and several cashews.He ladled Nena a cup of punch and carried the plate and cup over to the tree.

After settling Nena into a spot on the rug, Colby handed Nena her stocking then passed the rest around.Everyone watched as Nena pulled handfuls of art supplies, stickers, candy and little games out of her stocking.Nena dumped the whole pile on the floor and began to disassemble a wooden puzzle shaped like an apple.

Colby watched her for a while, enjoying his first Christmas with his little girl, even if it was just half of Christmas Day.The night before, he, Charlie and Alan had celebrated a quiet Christmas Eve, slowly feeling their way into creating new Holiday traditions.They’d lit candles, sung some carols, played a Holiday trivia game and watched ‘It’s a Wonderful Life.’It had been a good, low-key evening, and this morning had been as leisurely, with Colby and Charlie quietly making love upstairs while Alan cooked waffles downstairs.After breakfast, they’d spent an hour looking at photos of Christmases from Don and Charlie’s childhood.Colby never got tired of seeing pictures of little Charlie, his eyes too big for his face, like his body was trying to grow into his brain.Don always seemed to be hovering in the background, both his envy and his protectiveness of Charlie evident.

Back in the present, Charlie chuckled and Colby looked over to see that Charlie had pulled from his stocking the model of a chocolate molecule, made out of chocolate.Colby had filled Charlie’s stocking and visa-versa.Will and Don had celebrated their own Christmas at their home that morning but had enjoyed sneaking stuff over to the house for the other’s stocking.Nena had filled Alan’s stocking, which was why Alan was now pulling out a pair of green and turquoise-striped socks.

Don was inspecting a jar of chocolate mint syrup when Will leaned over and whispered something in Don’s ear that made him grin.Will pulled out a little figure of a dog which had DEA written on its collar.Will shoved Don in the shoulder and laughed.Reaching into his own stocking, Colby discovered a Creature from the Black Lagoon action figure.

Nena went to help Monster with his stocking.Monster had just been rubbing his head on it and rolling around.A catnip mouse was to blame, and Nena tossed it for Monster to play with.She pulled out some cat treats and a can of real salmon, but Monster was too taken with his mouse.Colby knew that he’d be finding pieces of that mouse around the house for weeks.

Eventually, Nena remembered that there were presents and she began to carry those around to the person on the tag.Most of the time she got it right, though she tended to give anything labeled ‘Colby’ to Charlie since Colby’s name was ‘Daddy.’Colby glowed with pride that his little girl would be going into kindergarten already knowing how to read.All the presents were opened and exclaimed over, then Nena insisted on ‘Unka Wiw’ and ‘Unka Don’ helping her set up her new race car track on the floor around the tree.Monster abandoned his mouse and came to help knock the track pieces under the couch.

Charlie curled up against Colby’s side, sucking on a candy cane, just like he had as a kid in the photos.Smiling, Colby put his arm around him.Colby knew he should probably clean up and get into the kitchen.Megan, David and David’s new girlfriend were coming over for dinner later and it was Colby’s job to get the turkey started.But at the moment, he could just sit here, in his home, with his family, and enjoy the Christmas spirit for the first time in many years.


	4. Drabble: Grandma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nena wonders about Grandma Alan.

**Title:** Grandma **  
**Characters: Alan, Nena **  
**Rating: G **  
**Summary: Nena wonders about Grandma Alan. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**A/N:** Thanks to my betas, even if this drabble did have lousy timing for both of you. *hugs*

**Grandma—** ****

“Grannpa Alan?”Nena asked from her spot at his side.

Alan lay down the book he was reading to her.“Yes, Nena?”

“Why no Grannma Alan?” she asked, turning her earnest face to look at him.

Alan sighed, the familiar gust of sorrow blowing across his heart.“Grandma isn’t with us anymore.”

“Oh,” Nena nodded sadly. “Duvorced.”

“No, no,” Alan said.“Not divorced.She … went to heaven a couple of years ago.”

“Went to heaven?”Nena asked.“She died and is angel now?”

“Yep,” Alan said, feeling a tightness in his chest.“Your … Grandma Margaret is now an angel, and she watches over us.”

“Grannma Margret.” Nena repeated thoughtfully.“You gonna get a new Grannma?”

Alan cleared his throat and looked at Charlie who was sitting across the room, working on some paperwork.“I don’t know, maybe.”

“I find you a new Grannma, ‘kay?”

“Maybe so,” Alan laughed then sobered.“What I do know is that Grandma Margaret would really have loved to meet you.”

“If she’s watching me, why she doesn’t say ‘hi’?”

Alan swallowed hard before he could speak.“She says ‘hi’ all the time.You just need to listen.”

So it was, that when Charlie next looked up, he saw Alan and Nena sitting in silence.Nena was leaning forward on the couch, her eyes squeezed closed and a frown of concentration on her face.Alan was watching her, his face sad, and Charlie could have sworn that was a tear on his father’s cheek.

  



	5. Drabble: The New Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby gets a surprise visitor at work.

**Title:** The New Agent **  
**Characters: Colby, Nena, Don  
Rating: G, FRK **  
**Summary: Colby gets a surprise visitor at work. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**A/N:** Thanks to my betas.  


 

**The New Agent—** ****

Colby stared at the computer and willed the suspect’s name to appear on his search.

“Granger,” someone called.“Look what I found!”

Colby looked up to see Monte, the security guard from the lobby, and…

“Daddy!”Nena ran toward him.

Colby grabbed her in a hug.“What are you doing here?”

“I found her on Floor Two,” Monte said.“Good thing you showed me pictures last week, because I couldn’t find ‘Daddy’ in my directory.”

“What were you doing on the second floor?” Colby asked in confusion.

“Mommy pressed the button for Daddy’s office.But I pressed all the other buttons and then didn’t remember which was Daddy’s button.”Nena said, looking embarassed.

“But it’s just Thursday.Where’s Mommy?”

“Mommy went to lossvegus.”

Colby grumbled at Jenny’s high-handedness.What if he hadn’t been here or the security guard hadn’t recognized Nena?

“Thanks, Monte,” Colby said. “I owe ya.”

“You bet you do.” Monte grinned, then departed.

“Mommy said,” Nena continued, “‘I’m gonna turn your Daddy’s check into a forchun.’”

Colby groaned.Jenny must think FBI agents got paid in gold bars.

“Was I not ‘sposed to tell you that?” Nena asked, her smile impish.

“Probably not,” Colby had to laugh.

“Unka Don!” Nena cried, demanding a hug. 

Don picked Nena up. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Colby said.“Jenny decided to go to Vegas.”

“Well, more Nena for us,” Don grinned.

“The man downstairs didn’t know Unka Don or Daddy or David or Meg’n or Charlie or Unka Wiw or Grannpa Alan or Larry-in-Space.I tried everybody!”

“It sounds like it,” Don laughed.“Next time just say ‘FBI.’”

“Ooh, can I have a badge?”

Don looked at Colby.Colby shrugged and said, “Do we have any of those toy badges left?”

“I’ll get one.”Don grinned.“But Dad’s gonna kill me.”


	6. Monster and Nena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nena has lots of playmates but just one Monster.

**Title:** Monster and Nena **  
Characters:** Nena, Monster, mention of various

 **  
Rating:** G, FRK **  
Summary:**   Nena has lots of playmates but just one Monster. **  
Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
 **A/N:** Changed without running it by my betas, so don't blame them.

**Monster and Nena--**

Monster and Nena had a special bond.Since the first day they’d met, they’d been best buddies, partners in crime.Monster was a laid-back cat, but somehow kitchen messes were bigger when Monster helped Nena make cookies, and the flower bed became a war zone when Monster played ‘meanie’ to Nena’s ‘Fed.’Nena had human kid friends, but they usually preferred sports or dolls, not full-scale assaults on ‘The Castle of the Evil Drug Lord.’

Nena had met many cats and knew Monster was unusual.He liked to take car trips, like to play with other cats or kids or dogs.Monster would jump out of her Uncles’ car, find Nena, then they’d discuss what game they’d play.Monster usually proposed games that involved chasing something, but he was quite willing to be ‘Robin’ to Nena’s ‘Batman,’ especially if the sparrows in Mrs. Singh’s lemon tree were ‘Penguin’ and his minions.Monster’s favorite was when Nena used her radio-controlled sub to stir up the Koi in their pond.

Playing with her Uncles was fun too.Uncle Will was really good at Hide-n-Go-Seek.He and Uncle Don would play catch or go roller-skating or play Candyland when Daddy and Charlie swore they never wanted to see it again.And Grandpa Alan was always willing to read her books, even ones she’d memorized, or just listen to her stories of how Rocko, her orange dinosaur, could shoot laser beams from his eyes and do math really fast.

But Monster, he never told her it was bedtime or bathtime or anything but playtime or laptime, when the big cat would fit as much as he could of himself on her lap and purr hard enough to make her teeth rattle.Monster might live with her Uncles, but she knew he was really hers.


End file.
